Love me, need me, never leave me!
by RunningWild14
Summary: I was the reason my family was torn to shreads, Jane! And now I'm the reason your's was!" She screamed desperatly at him. The End Please read! I beg of you!- I don't do that often.


Lisbon and Jane walked peacefully along the shore, hair blowing as the breeze drifted past them. The beach was empty, apart from the odd dark figure in the distance. Their thoughts equally occupied with events that had taken place over a long period of time. Too long. Flashbacks haunted their train of thought, the blood red smiley face scaring their memories. Red John had finally been caught and brought to justice. Jane had reaked his revenge and slaughtered the man that ruined his life forever. Lisbon couldn't find in her heart to arrest him. So she escaped with him, eloped on a journey where they could finally leave all the pain behind. Even though they were on the run from the law, the career that Lisbon had worked so hard for, they had never been so connected, until now.

They lay on the sand now. Listening to the cool calm waves as they crashed into the shore. The sun vanishing into the water. Disappearing on the horizon, leaving a soft golden glow shimmering on the water top. Jane's eyes traced the outline of the horizon, reaching all the way back to the small form the lay silently beside him. He watched as her raven hair danced in the wind, as her jade eyes slid shut. She'd risked her life for him too many times, and now, she'd ran from it to keep him safe.

"Lisbon." Jane's voice barely a whisper, but still held the strengh to magically open Lisbon's eyes so she could gaze curiously at him.

"Jane." She echoed, in the same tone he had used barely seconds ago.

"Thank you." A flicker of a weak smile spread across Jane's lips. "For everything."

"You don't have to thank me." Cold bitterness stung her words as evidence of pure hatrid for herself showed on her face.

"Actually I do." He looked away from her.

"No. You don't. I'm the reason this all happened." At this cruel moment in time Lisbon wanted to rip her heart out and throw it to the ocean. Drown it. Rid of it forever.

"Why do you say that?" Hurt flickered in Jane's voice as he tried his best to disguise it for another emotion, but failed, miserably.

Lisbon sighed. Closing her eyes again she inhaled the salty air, before speaking. "I used to watch your show. When you we're a fraud psyhcic. The Red John case had just been handed over to me. We, I, was stuck. I'd heard about how some other team had, had a psyhcic. How they'd help the team solve cases at a fast rate. So I passed the idea onto Minelli, and him being Minelli ahd agreed with me. Do you remember the beuro phoning you? Asking you to help with serious crimes? Well, that would have been my idea. So you see, I was the one who'd introduced you to the case..." Lisbon trailed off, getting lost in the memory. By this time Jane had hoisted himself up on one elbow to look down on her. He felt his heart tug at her confession, but more so about the fact that she was now crying. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she trembled slightly. Jane couldn't resist the urge to wrap an arm around her comfortingly, and pulling her softly into his chest. Her heed resting in the crook of his broad and manly shoulders. Anger raked through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably in his grasp.

"Ssshhhhhh, it's okay, it's okay." Jane fought the need to cry with her. Fought the pain in a way that he had been doing since Red John slaughtered his family. The only purpose Jane had in his life.

Lisbon's tears subsided a little bit, but Jane's grasp on her never loosened. "Why a-are you still h-here?" She sobbed.

"I think you under estimate how much I care about you." He said matter-of- factly, In the way Jane always did. Lisbon edged out of his hold on her, to stare into his blue eyes, her raven locks cascading onto his face.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Lisbon stuttered as Jane's hand brushed her hair out of both of their eyes and tucking it lovingly behind her ear.

"I wouldn't be here without you." Honesty spread on his face. "And I don't just mean now. I mean, that if you, hadn't been in my life, I would most certainly have died. Not just physically, but emotionally. I needed you, and I always will becau-"

"You just don't understand, do you?" Her voice seemed to carry on for miles. Reaching other beach occupant's ears. But she really didn't care since they couldn't understand what they were discussing since they had been too far away.

"Lisbon, I-I-"

"_No! _All my_ life, _I have been the cause for everything bad! I was the reason my own _mother_ died, let alone my father! I was the reason my family was torn to shreads, Jane! And now I'm the reason your's was!" She screamed desperatly at him. Desperate for him to understand the difficulty in which her life consisted of. " _I'm_ the reason Sam and his team are dead, the reason my brothers no longer speak to eachother! And I'm most certainly the reason that we are now _running_ from the _law!"_

"Lisbon! Snap out of it!" Jane sat up, grabbing Lisbon's arms firmly. Trying to shake her out of it. But if anything it just made her worse.

"LET ME GO!" She pushed him away from her, scrambling across the sand to get as much distance between them as possible. But Jane just followed.

"Come here." He begged her to come into his arms. To let him hold heras the pain coursed through her veins. As anger rumaged around inside her brain giving her an acute headache. She climbed into his arms, sitting tightly in his lap as he rocked her gently. "It's okay. Everything will be alright. I promise."

A few minutes they sat there, clinging desperatly to eachother, seeking comfort in one anothers presence, but it seemed like forever. Slowly Lisbon began to pull away and Jane's grip loosened. She still sat in his lap, but further away from him.

"You know what's sad?" The emotion still present in her voice. "People expect you to move on. They expect you to forget all about the pain that losing someone you love and care about over night. But you never really do."

"Not everyone's like that, Lisbon."

"Really? Then how would you like it if I told you to forget them, Jane? Forget their existence and the love you have for them! Cause they don't love you anymore, Jane. Their dead, they can't feel! They-"

"ENOUGH!" Jane abrubtly stood up. Dumping an emotianaly damaged Lisbon onto the cold sand. The temperature had dropped to an icy level, causing the wind to feel like daggers against their skin. Storming off into the distance Jane ignored Lisbon's crys for him to come back. The sorry's that she called over and over again. Leaving her enveloped in darkness.

Lisbon didn't want to suffer anymore. She knew that she'd hurt Jane and everyone she'd ever cared about. Steadily she walked towards the ocean, gasping as the deathly icy water came into contact with her porcelain skin. But she kept walking, set on ending it all. Shoulder deep in the water she paused. She could hear splashing, and it wasn't coming from her. Arm's wrapped around her small frame locking her close to a man's chest. She screamed, kicking and fighting with the figure.

"GET OFF! GET OFF,GET off, get off..." She sobbed.

"Lisbon, please don't do this." Jane. She froze.

"I thought you left." She turned to face him.

"Never." He pulled her closer, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Jane waded through the water, as fast as possible. He needed to get out of the water. To check to see if Lisbon was okay. But he figured against that. He needed to protect her from evil and care for her like she so desperatly deserved. Finding his way back to land he lay Lisbon back down on the sand, way out of water's reach.

"Don't ever, do that to me again. Ever. Do you understand?" Lisbon nodded, a fresh set of tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh God." He pulled her back into his grasp, kissing every inch of skin he could. Her forehead, cheeks, nose, neck and shoulders. She clung to him in return. "Lisbon, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" She asked curiously, lying back down on he sand after Jane had finnished his kissing spree.

"Promise me that you'll never, ever, leave me." He nuzzeled her neck, his hand brushing up and down her arm.

"I promise." Lisbon closed her eyes, feeling Jane snuggle closr to her. Drapping an arm around her protectivley, as they welcomed the tiredness that they both felt. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
